How A Warrior REALLY Gets His or Her Warrior Name
by Ms Amber
Summary: Formally known as How Skywatcher Got His Warrior Name. Answer the riddles at the end of the story to win a prize! Rated T for some violence, coarse language and other stuff. Enjoy!
1. Skywatcher

**HOW SKYWATCHER GOT HIS WARRIOR NAME**

FuNnY fAnFiC aBoUt SkYwAtChEr

**Enjoy and hope you laugh your heads off! :P**

**Sky padded to a rock and sat down.****"**StarClan, StarClan, are you there?"

*Nothing Happens*

**Suddenly a ****Voice**** said****"**Hey!"

**Sky**** leaped to his paws, excited.****"**StarClan! Is that you?"

**The ****Voice**** sounded confused as it said****"**Umm…no. I'm The Sky, the one you're looking at now."

**Sky**** was confused himself** "Huh? The Sky? What a name!"

**The Sky**** said,****"**Never mind about my name. Just turn around and don't look at me!"

**Sky**** tilted his head and asked****"**Uhh…why?"

**The Sky**** sighed irritably and replied****"**Because I'm getting changed and you're watching me!"

**Sky**** looked up at The Sky.****"**Well, I haven't seen anything different of the sky."

*The Sky Slaps Sky On The Face*

**Sky**** leaped backwards onto the ground and exclaimed****"**Ouch! Can you just stop it and let me talk with my ancestors?"

*SLAP!*

**The Sky**** hissed.****"**Can't you just turn around until I finish changing?"

**Sky**** growled,****"**I need to talk to Cloudstar! Get changed somewhere else!"

**The Sky**** tutted and said****"**You're more stupid than I thought."

**Sky**** was confused as he did not understand what The Sky was blabbering on about.****"**What do you mean?"

**The Sky**** answered** "I can't get changed somewhere else, stupid furball. I'm the sky; I can't move!"

**Sky**** narrowed his eyes.****"**What the hell?"

**The Sky**** sighed angrily and replied,** "You're such an idiot. Have you ever gone to school before?"

**Sky**** didn't understand.****"**School?"

**The Sky**** hissed angrily as though he could not believe that Sky was being so idiotic.****"**Stop playing with me! Yes, I meant school."

**Sky**** asked,****"**What's a school?"

**The Sky**** looked shocked.****"**Do you even know your English at all? This is the _basics_you know."

**Sky**** growled,****"**You're so bitchy."

**The Sky**** nodded.****"**I know, right? I get that a lot."

**Sky**** was dumbfounded. The Sky was meant to get angry! ****"**That was meant as an offense."

**The Sky**** shook its head and yelled,****"**I don't care anymore; just get out of my sight!"

**Sky**** let out a MRROW of laughter.****"**Now who's the stupid one?"

**This time ****The Sky**** was confused.****"**Now what do YOU mean?"

**Sky**** laughed as he answered,****"**I can't get out of your sight because you can see everywhere!"

**The Sky**** looked blank for a moment, then said,****"**Oh."

**Sky**** cracked up, rolling on the floor laughing (rofling) this time as he exclaimed,****"**Pwned by the Awesomest!"

**The Sky**** was mad and demanded,****"**Just look down and look down until I finish changing!"

**Sky**** stopped laughing and asked,****"**Changing into what? The Sky can't change!"

**The Sky**** sighed irritably and explained impatiently, **"They can change into a thunderstorm, rainclouds, hail, etc."

**Sky**** nodded as though sense had come into him, then he added,****"**Then what are you changing into?"

**To Sky's disappointment, The Sky replied,****"**That's for me to know, and for YOU to find out. Now turn around!"

**Sky hissed angrily and yowled,** "Cloudstar! Do you hear me? Tell this loser to stop bugging me!"

*Nothing*

**The Sky**** laughed cockily and teased,****"**Now who got pwned this time?"

**Sky**** growled,****"**Shut up!"

**The Sky**** laughed again and said,****"**R-O-F-L."

**Sky tilted his head, confused. **"What's R-O-F-L?"

**The Sky laughed AGAIN and asked, **"You don't know what it spells?"

**Sky didn't understand. **"Spell…?"

**Suddenly a ****Voice**** interrupted them.****"**Now what's going on here?"

**Sky**** turned around, relieved to see a familiar face.** "Firestar! I'm trying to talk to Cloudstar, but 'The Sky' won't let me."

**The Sky**** quickly argued,****"**I'm getting changed, but 'Sky' won't let me."

**Sky**** was confused…again.****"**How do you know my name?"

**Firestar**** replied****: ****"**I told The Sky your name."

**Sky**** looked shocked. So Firestar was in touch with The Sky!****"**I thought you were on my side!"

**The Sky**** laughed…AGAIN. (Geez, what's with laughing and confusement?)****"**Egg on the face!"

**Firestar**** didn't say anything else except****: ****"**Actually, I'm on neither of your sides."

**Sky**** threw The Sky a haha-you-got-pwned look.****"**Egg on YOUR face!"

**The Sky**** ignored him and explained to Firestar****: ****"**I'm trying to get changed, but Sky keeps staring at me!"

**Firestar**** glanced at Sky and announced quietly,****"**You'll have to be punished."

**Sky**** was shocked…again.****"**WTF?"

**Firestar**** looked thoughtful for a moment then declared,****"**I name you Skywatcher. May StarClan grant that you do NOT look at The Sky when it is changing in the future."

**The newly named ****Skywatcher**** couldn't believe his ears.****"**WTF?"

**The Sky**** laughed…AGAIN! (SERIOUSLY, STOP LAUGHING!) ****"**Ha!"

**Firestar**** looked at Skywatcher and told him****: ****"**Let's get back to camp and tell them of your stupid behaviour."

**Skywatcher**** was dumbfounded.****"**I can't believe it…"

**The Sky**** looked at Firestar and then said quietly,****"**Before you go, I would like to say that YOU Firestar, is also watching me change."

**Skywatcher**** laughed and said,****"**Pwned."

**Firestar**** meowed,****"**Then I'm to be punished."

**Skywatcher**** thought for a moment and then announced****: ****"**I name you Skywatcher."

**The newly named ****Skywatcher**** protested****: ****"**You can't do that! There can't be two Skywatchers!"

**The Sky**** agreed.****"**Yea!"

**Skywatcher (Sky)**** nodded as though understanding and declared,****"**Then you are Skywatcher Number Two."

**Skywatcher Number Two**** was surprised and argued****"**I don't want to be Skywatcher Number Two. YOU be Skywatcher Number Two, and I be Skywatcher."

**The newly named ****Skywatcher Number Two**** argued back:****"**I don't want to be Skywatcher Number Two. YOUUUUU be Skywatcher Number Two, and I be SKYWATCHER. I was named Skywatcher first!"

**The NOW newly named ****Skywatcher Number Two**** sighed, defeated. ****"**Fine. But I'll change it when I get back to ThunderClan."

**Skywatcher**** protested****"**You can't, because you are punished."

**Skywatcher Number Two**** argued****: ****"**Erin Hunter won't allow it."

**The Sky**** interrupted the two arguing cats****: ****"**Just get lost and let me get changed."

*Skywatcher and Skywatcher Number Two leave The Sky in peace*

**In the end, Skywatcher was still called Skywatcher but Skywatcher Number Two was called Firestar again.**

**THE END**

**:P Please ****review**** and tell me what you think! :P**


	2. Fireheart

**How Fireheart Got His Warrior Name**

**Enjoy this hilarious story!**

**Firepaw and Graypaw were walking together in the forest.**

"**I'm going to find a really good piece of prey for a certain someone once we get back to camp," Graypaw declared.**

**Firepaw purred, "You like someone?"**

"**Yeah, she's REAL pretty."**

"**Oh, really?"**

"**Yeah. Can you help me find a juicy bit of prey for her with me?"**

"**Sure, on one condition." Firepaw was impatient now.**

**Graypaw was confused. "What condition?"**

"**If you tell me who you love, of course." Firepaw was desperate to know who Graypaw was totally in love with that he would find the juiciest bit of prey for.**

**Graypaw narrowed his eyes. "You won't tell anyone?"**

"**Nope."**

"**And…" Graypaw was uncertain to talk now.**

**Firepaw's impatience blew. "Just tell me already!"'**

"**B-but you'll get angry!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Graypaw! Graypaw, my love!"**

**Firepaw turned around to see…**

**SANDPAW running towards Graypaw. He glared at Graypaw. "Hey! I thought that Sandpaw was MY girlfriend…I mean , girlCAT!"**

"**Well, she likes me more!" Graypaw purred. "Plus, there's no such thing as a girlcat, you mouse brain."**

**Firepaw was really angry. "How could you!" he snarled with rage.**

"**You're such a goody goody," Sandpaw explained. "That's why I think Graypaw is a better mate for me!"**

"**I'M not a goody goody," Graypaw added. "YOU ARE."**

**Firepaw was angry. Actually, make that REALLY ANGRY. In fact, he was PISSED OFF! "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME, GRAYPAW!"**

"**I didn't betray you…?" **

"**YOU PROMISED THAT SANDPAW WOULD BE MY MATE!"**

**Sandpaw looked confused. "Wha…?" she looked at Graypaw. "You're saying…that you don't like me?"**

"**N-no…" Graypaw stammered. "T-that was a lie…"**

***BITCHSLAP!***

"**Ow!"**

"**I don't like you anymore!" Sandpaw cried.**

"**My heart's on FIRE!" Firepaw roared.**

"…**?" Graypaw did now know what to do.**

"**I'M SO AANNGGRRYY!" Firepaw continued on with his 'tantrums'.**

"**Stop shouting!" Sandpaw hissed.**

"**ANGRY…"**

"**Hey!" a voice snarled behind them, and Bluestar stepped out. "What are you guys doing here? I was just about to call the warrior ceremony for you three…"**

"**Well, Graypaw stole my girlcat, and now my heart's on fire!" Firepaw explained rapidly, too angry.**

"**Ohh…" Bluestar didn't really seem to care. "Too bad."**

"**NOW MY HEART'S REALLY ON FIRE!" Firepaw shrieked.**

"**STOP SHRIEKING!" Sandpaw hollered.**

"**STOP HOLLERING!" Graypaw screamed.**

"**ONLY SHE-CATS SCREAM, GRAYPAW!" Bluestar commanded loudly.**

**There was silence afterwards.**

"**Okay…" Bluestar looked satisfied. "I'll just give you all your warrior names now then."**

**Excitement pulsed through all three of the cats.**

"**Firepaw will be known as Fireheart, because his heart's on fire-"**

"**HEY!" Fireheart yowled.**

"…**Graypaw will be known as Graystealer, for stealing Fireheart's girlcat…or girlfriend from him."**

"**That's NOT A NICE NAME!" Graystealer hissed.**

"**And Sandpaw will be known as Sandshine, because she's innocent and is a very good and obedient cat."**

"**She's not good and obedient you son of a bitch!" Fireheart yowled again.**

"**First off, you should not be talking to your leader like that. Second of all, I'm a she-cat aka girl or daughter, not a tom aka boy or son."**

"**You really piss me off!"**

"**Like I care."**

"**UUURRRGGGHHH!"**

"**Now let's go back to camp." And Bluestar left to camp, leaving Fireheart, Graystealer and Sandshine alone arguing all night…and day.**

**THE END**

**This is really short because I have another idea and if you have any other cats to make a story out of then I'll do it!**


	3. Cloudtail

**How Cloudtail Got His Warrior Name**

**I hope you enjoy this story very much. **

**Author's Note:**** I would like to say thank you to ****Kendall'sgirl234 ****for this idea of writing a story about Cloudtail. Please review and thanks to those who've encouraged me to write more ^^. If you have any suggestions about who I can write (as in a cat) for my next chapter, or any of my future chapters, don't hesitate to suggest one {I don't bite! Like, seriously}. Plus, I've actually written my story in a different way than the other chapters, but that's because I felt like writing like this. Don't worry, if you don't' like the writing like this, I'm only writing like this for this chapter, I promise. It's still got the same humour in it and stuff. Anyways, enjoy!~**

One day, Cloudpaw was walking alone in the forest, looking for prey (like a normal apprentice would do). Suddenly, he heard a loud squawking of an eagle and looked up to see it fly right across the sky with giant wings. This gave Cloudpaw the thought, _'Maybe I should start practising how to fly!' _Of course, no cat can fly, but because Cloudpaw was stupid enough to believe that thought, this is how he got his warrior name.

…

"WHAT?" Fireheart almost choked with laughter. "Fly? You can't fly! No cat can, and never will! Even StarClan cats can't fly!" {Author's Note: Actually, they can, with stars}

Cloudpaw snorted. "Maybe I'm a special cat and can fly," he meowed stubbornly. "I bet you I'll fly right across the sky like that eagle I saw swooping up and down and soaring around in circles. Then how did I get the name Cloudkit when I was born? Maybe because I could fly up into the clouds. Then I'd be very well-known to all the cats!" Fireheart had no idea how that stupid idea of his got into his apprentice's head, so he grumbled, "Fine. But if you can't fly and crash to the ground and break your bones, don't blame me, you hear?"

"I won't," Cloudpaw promised, while grinning. Duh, he was going to, but Fireheart didn't even notice the evil smile, instead nodding like what a normal warrior would and padded away to who-knows-where. Cloudpaw quickly exited the camp and made his way slowly to the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. There were really tall pine trees growing in ShadowClan, and Cloudpaw thought that he could start there to begin his 'fly training'. After looking left and right, Cloudpaw scampered across the Thunderpath and quickly attempted to climb a pine tree, in case there were ShadowClan cats lurking about. According to one of the elders who went by the name of Half-tail, the ShadowClan cats eat lizards and frogs {And this is true as well}! Sure enough, there was a faint yowl in the distance, and soon the sunhigh patrol appeared, scenting the ground with their noses.

"I can smell a ThunderClan cat," a warrior growled, looking up at the pine tree that Cloudpaw was hiding in. "Aha!"

"WAAAIT!" Cloudpaw screeched before any cat could make a move. "I'm innocent! I'm just trying to prove to Fireheart that I can fly and will fly like an eagle I saw swooping up and down and soaring around in circles {You should've noticed that Cloudpaw practically recited exactly what he said to Fireheart}! Please don't hurt me! Just let me try to fly!"

In the end, none of the ShadowClan cats hurt Cloudpaw, but they couldn't anyway, for they were laughing their heads off {Not literally, but I wish they did, because that would've been more funny…right?} and rolling on the floor meowing {Now known as rofm, so keep that in mind}. Cloudpaw sighed at their immaturity {But he was being immature too} and continued to climb up the pine tree. After what seemed like billions of seasons, Cloudpaw made it to the top and he gasped at the sight. It was so high up and Cloudpaw felt as though he was flying. Quickly he hollered, "GERONIMOOO!" and leaped off the tree.

"I'm FLYING!" he yowled to the ShadowClan cats below, who were still rofming. "I'm seriously and actually FLYING!" The ShadowClan cats looked up and laughed even harder. Cloudpaw didn't understand why they were laughing, and then looked down to see that he was falling! The ShadowClan cats at the bottom seemed to be growing bigger (because they were ant-sized when Cloudpaw was up in the pine tree) and then there was this loud "BOOM!" and Cloudpaw was on the floor, dazed.

…

Cloudpaw opened his eyes to see that every cat in ThunderClan was staring at him with shocked eyes. He looked at Fireheart and Bluestar. They looked shocked too. Cloudpaw had no idea what in the world they were shocked about. "What's so surprising?" he asked. "Was it because I didn't fly after all?"

"What do you mean?" Bluestar asked. It turned out that they weren't relieved nor un-relieved at the sight of Cloudpaw regaining consciousness. "We're shocked because you've got a **cloud on your tail."**

Cloudpaw looked at his tail. Sure enough, there was a tuft of cloud on it. It felt warm and wet. He grimaced. "Eww! It feels like pee!"

"Fireheart was telling me about how well you've been doing in your training," Bluestar continued on. "And both Ashpaw and Fernpaw will be announced warriors today too!"

Ashpaw and Fernpaw gasped with delight. "For what reason?" Ashpaw asked eagerly. They must have done some good deed to become warrior, because they were still too young to be named a warrior yet.

"No reason," Bluestar replied cheerfully, disappointing the two apprentices as she added, "because I just feel like it. If you don't like the idea, then too bad." She turned to Cloudpaw. "Your warrior name shall be—"

"That's not the words!" Fireheart blurted out. "Aren't you meant to say something like—"

"You're such a goody goody, Fireheart," Bluestar commented, shaking her head with disapproval. Fireheart flushed with embarrassment. "Because you have been such a goody goody, you will now be known as Goodygoody."

"What kind of a fricking name is that?" the newly named Goodygoody hissed with anger. "That's the second time that the author has changed my name; Skywatcher {and Skywatcher Number Two…}…and now Goodygoody! Does the author hate me or something?"

{Actually, I do, because you're my least favourite character – sorry to all Firepaw/heart/star fans – and the reason I don't like you is because you're a goody goody, so I thought that the name goody goody would be pretty good for you, as it suits you very well.}

"Anyways," Bluestar was getting impatient now. "Cloudpaw will be known as Cloudtail, because you have a tail with a cloud on it."

"Can't you just call me Cloudblaze or something?" Cloudtail complained.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Shut up already!" Ashpaw growled. "I want my warrior name!"

"Oh, right." As it turns out, Bluestar forgot about Ashpaw and Fernpaw. In the end, Ashpaw should have not reminded Bluestar about their turn to be named warriors, for Bluestar gave them the worst names that any warrior could have in their life {well, they thought it was a bad name, anyway}. "You shall be known as Ashcomplainer. Fernpaw will be known as Fernquietcat."

"Bluestar, are you okay?" Goodygoody asked. "Those are not proper names. Erin Hunter said that you have to call Ash…complainer Ashfur and Fernquietcat Ferncloud."

"No she didn't!" Bluestar snapped.

Goodygoody gasped. "You're drunk! No wonder!"

"Do you want me to change your name to Goodygoodytwoshoes now?" Bluestar threatened Goodygoody.

"Uhh…no."

"Then shut up! Ceremony, finished."

…

**I hoped you enjoyed that! **

**I tried to make it sound really cool and hilarious. Thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope you enjoy all the future chapters that I may write. **

**Plus, my next chapter will be on how Onewhisker got his warrior name! Please point out some other names and some ideas for my other chapters if you wish. Thanks a lot!**


	4. Onewhisker

**How Onewhisker Got His Warrior Name**

**I hope you enjoy this story and all reviews loved !~**

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to all those ideas about what my future chapters shall be! I've decided that I'd be doing all of them (after I think about what to write for that cat, of course) and if you have any other suggestions, again, don't hesitate to ask. Next chapter, I shall be writing about Barkface (decided by both ****bookworm2091**** and ****Kendall'sgirl234) ****and then I'll write about Lionheart (suggested by ****Gabalot) ****and then I'll think about what to write for my other chapters afterwards. Plus, who was the leader when Onepaw was an apprentice? I'm just going to put Heatherstar, but I don't know whether she was the leader at that time. Anyways, enjoy, read and review (reviewing is optional; I don't force people/cats to review)!**

One day, Onepaw was stalking around in the bare hills of the WindClan territory. He was searching for prey; it was part of his assessment to become a warrior. In fact, it was his last one, as Heatherstar was going to make him a warrior that day. Suddenly, he noticed something hiding in the tall grass. Onepaw was sure it was a rabbit, so he leaped and sank his teeth into his 'prey', only to realise that it was Tornpaw.

"What the hell?" snarled Tornpaw. He shook himself and blood started dripping down. "That hurt! Now my mentor's never gonna make me a warrior because of this!"

"Soree…" Onepaw muttered. "Not like I care…"

"Oh yeah?" Tornpaw quickly ran towards Onepaw and pulled a whisker off. Onepaw shrieked, "That hurt, mouse-brain!"

"I'll just keep pulling your whiskers off, then!" Tornpaw tugged at another whisker, which fell off immediately. Onepaw yowled with pain and clawed Tornpaw on the ear. Tornpaw already had a torn ear on his left, so Onepaw clawed at Tornpaw's right ear. It was now Tornpaw's turn to howl at the pain.

"This is revenge, furball!" he snarled, pulling at yet another whisker.

"OW!"

TUG!

"OWWWW!"

TUUGG!

"OW! OW! OOOWWW!"

Soon, Onepaw had practically no whiskers left apart from one on his left side of the face. He growled, "I'm going to get that right ear of yours and tear it apart!"

"Oh no you couldn't," Tornpaw meowed, grinning. "I'll just—"

Too late, for Onepaw had just clawed Tornpaw's ear off. "This is what you get for making me lose all my whiskers!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING TO EACH OTHER?" Heatherstar just appeared from a few mouse-tails away from where the two apprentices were doing their fighting.

Onepaw wailed, "Tornpaw took all my whiskers off apart from the only one on my left side of the face!"

"Onepaw clawed my other ear off," Tornpaw complained.

"Geez," Heatherstar sighed. She glared at Tornpaw. "You know, I was going to name you Tornear for when you were a warrior, but now it seems I can't call you that anymore."

"Then what am I going to be called?" Tornpaw demanded.

"We'll find out back at camp," Heatherstar replied.

…

"From this day onwards, Onepaw will be known as Onewhisker, for he has only one whisker."

"Hahahaha!" Tornpaw cracked up and started rofming {you know what rofming is, right? To those who don't know, it's rolling on floor meowing. Plus, this is the last time I'm going to repeat that} while mewing, "Onewhisker! What a laugh!"

Onewhisker was so embarrassed that he ran away crying in the nursery.

"Tornpaw was meant to be named Tornear for the fact that he had a torn ear," Heatherstar announced to the rest of WindClan. "But now, because he has lost both ears, I will have to say this: from this day onwards, Tornpaw will be known as Tornbothears."

"WHAT THE ****? WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT?" Tornbothears was totally outraged as the rest of the Clan laughed.

"You lost both ears," Heatherstar pointed out. "So that's why you are called Tornbothears."

Tornbothears was, too, embarrassed and he joined Onewhisker in the nursery.

"That concludes the meeting," Heatherstar declared. "You can congratulate Onewhisker and Tornbothears in the nursery."

…

**So what did you think of that? It wasn't very hard to think of something for Onewhisker. Personally, I think the Tornbothears part was the funniest…hehe. All reviews welcome and thanks for reading this story. I will try to update as soon as I can, so be patient! Thank you!~**

**If you have any other ideas, just tell me. Buh bye! XD**


	5. Barkface

**How Barkface Got His Medicine Cat Name**

**Author's Note: ****Because Barkface is a medicine cat – not a warrior – I decided to write Medicine Cat instead of Warrior for the title. Anyways, I'll be writing about Lionheart next chapter because I got this really good idea for him! I'll tell you who I'm going to be writing about after Lionheart next chapter! Plus, who's Barkface's mentor? I'm just going to say that he/she was sick and couldn't go to the Moonstone because I don't know. Back to the point; enjoy!**

Barkpaw and the other medicine cats Spottedleaf, Runningnose and Mudclaw were padding to the Moonstone where they could share tongues with StarClan. Because Barkpaw's mentor was sick, he {I'll just say he for now} could not go and so Barkpaw had to go alone. Today was the day he would get his medicine cat name, and his mentor told him that StarClan would name him for him {I hope you understood that}.

"What if the StarClan cats won't give me a name?" Barkpaw asked anxiously, too worried.

"Don't worry about it," Mudclaw assured him. "They'll give you one."

But Barkpaw wasn't so sure. He kept thinking worriedly and thinking about dreadful stuff that he didn't even notice a tree in front of him, and he crashed straight into it.

"OW!"

Spottedleaf, Runningnose and Mudclaw burst out laughing. "That's so stupid of you, Barkpaw!" Spottedleaf meowed, rofming.

"Stop laughing! Arrgh! My head's stuck in the tree!" Barkpaw was seriously stuck; it was as though there was super glue on the tree! "Help me instead of laughing your heads off!"

Soon Spottedleaf was kind enough to help him get his head out of the tree after rofming for some time. "Okay, here you go…aaaah!" she squealed and leaped backwards after Barkpaw's head finally got out. "You're f-face…you've got bark glued on your face! HAHAHAHAHA!" She began to rofm for the second time.

"It's not funny!" Barkpaw hissed as Mudclaw and Runningnose started to rofm with Spottedleaf. "Now, help me!"

But alas, they couldn't, and so Barkpaw had to walk to the Moonstone with bark stuck on his face. He ignored the mrrows of laughter coming from the other three medicine cats. Spottedleaf seemed to be rofming while walking! That was pretty weird.

Soon they reached the Moonstone, just when the moon was shining high in the sky, indicating that the medicine cats go in to share tongues with StarClan, like always. Runningnose led the way into Mouthermouth, with Barkpaw at the rear, too embarrassed to show himself to StarClan.

Once they reached the Moonstone, Mudclaw announced: "Let us go and meet with StarClan" while still laughing at Barkpaw when he set eyes on him. Barkpaw snorted and waited until all the other medicine cats put their nose on the cold stone before copying them.

…

Barkpaw opened his eyes and saw a starry forest around him. "StarClan territory…duh." He muttered to himself.

"Ah!"

A voice sounded behind him and Barkpaw knew straightaway it was a StarClan cat. It was Heatherstar; the former WindClan leader. He nodded to her with respect; he could still see through the bark, but only just faintly.

But he hissed with rage when Heatherstar too started to rofm once catching sight of the bark glued on his face. "Hahaha!" she laughed. "That is like…so hilarious!"

"STOP LAUGHING AND GRANT ME MY MEDICINE CAT NAME!" Barkpaw yowled, impatient. "I'm sick and tired of hearing cats laughing at the bark stuck on my face! It wasn't my fault!"

"Uhh…well, it is, because you didn't look where you were going." Heatherstar laughed some more, getting on Barkpaw's nerves.

"Just give me my name already!"

"Fine…By the powers of StarClan, I give you your medicine cat name." Heatherstar giggled more and then announced while laughing: "From this day onwards, you will be known, to every cat in all the Clans…" she did a drumroll, and signalled that Barkpaw do the same.

Barkpaw snorted at Heatherstar's immaturity and did a drumroll, aware that he was immature himself.

"…as…" she stopped the drumroll and started rofming.

Barkpaw exploded. "JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" he shrieked.

"AS BARKFACE!" Heatherstar declared, and burst out laughing some more.

The newly named Barkface was so mad that he started doing melee attacks on Heatherstar. {wow…} But then suddenly, he woke up, and the bark was off his face.

"YEESS!" he cried with glee. Then he remembered his dream. "What a stupid name," he growled to himself. "Barkface."

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Barkface realised that Spottedleaf had already woken and started rofming again. "Barkface! What a laugh! I bet you your ancestors were laughing too!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP, MISTER!" that was Mudclaw, and Runningnose woke up with a start.

"…huh?" Runningnose blinked sleepily and noticed Spottedleaf laughing. "What's with her?"

"H-h-he's…c-c-c-c-c-called…" Spottedleaf started cracking up. "His ancestors named him B-Barkface!"

"HAHAHAH!" Now the other two medicine cats were laughing crazily, getting on Barkface's nerves.

"YOU'RE ALL MEAN AND CRUEL AND SELFISH!" he screamed. "I'm going back to camp myself!" And with that he fled from the laughter in the Moonstone and ran all the way home, not realising that once he announced his name to WindClan and explained why he got it that they were going to start rofming too.

**The End**

**Was it good, or not good? I put a lot of effort into this story! Well anyways, next chapter I'll be writing about Lionheart and how he got his warrior name…Oh yeah! Please help me think of a she-cat to do a story on! I just realised that I'm writing about the toms, not the she-cats! Also, give me an example with the she-cat so I get an idea of my stories. Thanks a lot! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	6. Lionheart

**How Lionheart Got His Warrior Name**

**Author's Note: ****SORRY I have not updated for like…FOREVER! (only a week, actually) Well, I usually don't post stories during weekdays so…yeah. Anyways, enjoy the story!... Oh YEAH! If you want to find out who I'm going to write for my next chapter, scroll all the way down to find out! So…ENJOY!**

All was peaceful in the ThunderClan territory. All the birds were chirping their squeaking songs, the sun shone above like always on a warm Greenleaf day. The forest floor was rustling with loads of prey, and all hunting patrols came back with as much food as they could carry. The apprentices were sharing their gossip together whilst warriors were scolding them at their laziness. All was peaceful…{LOL I just repeated that}…at least, until…

"_ROAR!"_

Bluefur and Snowfur stopped chatting and looked up from the fresh-kill pile. "What in the world was that hell of a noise?" Bluefur demanded.

No cat seemed to hear her, for they were all running around in panic. Bluefur should have known what the noise was. It was a lion! {I mean, what else could it be?} Stormtail ran for his life and crashed into a rock, falling down unconscious. The sick Tawnyspots was sleeping, so he could not hear the chaos happening outside the medicine cat den. All the kits were crying with delight seeing all the cats older than them squealing in fear. But the only one who didn't fear all this was Lionpaw. He strolled up straight to Pinestar – who was hyperventilating in shock – and declared in a 'show-off' voice, "Do not fear, for the greatest ever LIONPAW is here!"

Far from what Lionpaw was expecting, Pinestar started rofming. "What the hell?" he laughed, gasping in between the words. "I bet you that you would scream like a kit and then fall down and faint. I bet you it would sound like - AAAAAHH!" {If you can't see it, it says 'aah' with lots of 'a' in it} The ThunderClan leader fell down and fainted…like, _actually _fainted.

But Lionpaw thought that Pinestar was faking the 'fall-down-and-faint' act. "You idiot!" he hissed with anger. "I would never do such a thing. Only a pathetic guy like you would - AAAAAHH!" {If you couldn't read that, it's the same like Pinestar} Lionpaw realised that Pinestar fainted because he saw the real lion looming above the helpless Lionpaw. The apprentice fell down with shock and was unconscious in just a few heartbeats!

The lion sniffed at Lionpaw. "Hmm…" it {or maybe a he or she…} growled. "Doesn't smell…tasty. Maybe because…it's dead?" {P.S. It's talking in lion language so…yeah} It strolled onwards and decided to go and find some other tasty cat to eat. After three heartbeats after it left, Lionpaw regained consciousness and stood up, shaking dust from his pelt. He was really pissed now; that was because he actually did what Pinestar predicted. After the anger boiled up and exploded like a volcano {it went BOOM! :D} Lionpaw ran up to the lion – who was about to leave the camp after gobbling on Goosefeather – and leaped on top of him. "This is for making me do exactly what Pinestar had predicted, you bastard!" he yowled and sliced its head off with a clean cut. The head rolled onto the floor and Sunfall fainted at the sight of it.

"And this is for Goosefeather!" Lionpaw cut the lion's body in half. The heart fell off and landed on the forest floor whereas the rest of the body parts fell down together intact. Goosefeather's body – which had got stuck on the stomach – came out before Lionpaw could cut him and luckily, Goosefeather was still alive. {wow… Lionpaw's such a cool cat now, huh?} Lionpaw looked at the heart hungrily. "Yum…" He glared at the dead lion. "And this is for…for…for…NOTHING AT ALL YOU CREATURE!" he ate the heart and swallowed it while saying, "Nom nom nom…yummy!~" After a while Lionpaw realised that the whole of ThunderClan was staring at him in shock. "What's the big issue, guys?" he asked.

"YOU'RE THE BIG ISSUE!" Sunfall – who had just come back to life – shrieked like a girl. "YOU JUST ATE A LION'S HEART! A LION'S HEART! FREAKISH LION-EATER!"

"THAT'S NOT FREAKISH, SCREAMER!" Pinestar yowled over Sunfall. He turned to Lionpaw. "That was the bravest thing, EVER!"

Lionpaw nodded his thanks proudly.

"Because you killed a lion," Pinestar continued on, "I shall give you your warrior ceremony immediately!"

"Lionpaw! Lionpaw!" the Clan cheered.

"Yay!" Lionpaw cried happily.

"From this day onwards, Lionpaw will now be known as Lionheart, because he ate a lion's heart and saved us all by eating it." Pinestar didn't bother to put his head on Lionheart's shoulder.

"Can't you just call me Lioneater or Liongobbler or something other than Lionheart?" Lionheart whined.

"Shut up!" Sunfall hissed. "The leader called you Lionheart, so that's it."

"And it's about time that Sunfall learned how to shut up," Pinestar interrupted. "Well, anyway, that's the end of the ceremony!" He looked at the cat camera crew who was filming all this for some odd reason. "Go shut down those camera-whats-it and help us clean this lion up."

**xX The End Xx**

**Awesome story, huh? I put a lot of effort on this story because it would sound more interesting and also, to make up for not updating for so long. Well, you've always wanted to find out what I'm writing for the next chapter, right? Well, here goes…drumroll…drumroll…WAIT! Before I tell you, yes, it's a she-cat this time. So…drumroll…drumroll…it's…drumroll…BLUEFUR! I don't know why we had to drumroll though…but whatever. So, yes, it's Bluefur. Bluefur is being suggested two of our reviews here, and I would like to thank them both; WarriorsRULE and Gabalot. Thanks for reading this story and please review and give me all your suggestions and feedback! All welcome, of course!**


	7. Bluefur and Snowfur

**How Bluefur ****and Snowfur**** Got Their Warrior Names**

**FIRST EVER She-cat****(s)**** Story!**

**Author's Note: ****So, this is it. My first ever she-cat story on how she gets her warrior name! Interesting, right? Please note that I have also added Snowfur to this story. So it's also the FIRST EVER TWO CATS STORY! And please give me your suggestions and why you chose that cat because I'm going to run out of ideas soon! Also, I won't be accepting toms for a while because I desperately NEED TO ADD SHE-CATS INTO THIS STORY! Just kidding; maybe next chapter I'll be writing about a tom …hmm… Well, anyways, enjoy this story and I desperately hope that this story is going to laugh YOUR HEADS OFF! Like, literally.**

Bluepaw and Snowpaw were walking together in the ThunderClan territory. They could rest for the rest of the day, which was surprising, but that was because Pinestar thought that they did the best they could possible do in their training. Bluepaw had white fur and Snowpaw had blue fur; it was weird that they had totally different names to their fur colour, as Bluepaw should have got the name Snowpaw and Snowpaw should have got the name Bluepaw. It was weird indeed.

Suddenly Snowpaw froze, scaring Bluepaw. "Look!" she hissed. "It's some funny Twoleg stuff. Have a look." She led the way towards the Twoleg thing. Before Bluepaw even reached it, she already caught a whiff of the horrible smell. She quickly approached the Twoleg thing and saw it for the first time.

It was two round-shaped objects. One had some white gooey slime on it, and the other had blue gooey slime on it. Bluepaw and Snowpaw glanced at each other. What was it, and why was it there? "Maybe we should tell Pinestar about this," Bluepaw meowed warily.

"No way!" Snowpaw's eyes were round with excitement. "Don't you get it? We'll see what it is first, and then experiment on it, and then we tell the rest of ThunderClan about it!"

"I don't get your point.."

"Well, you never do, because that's who you are. But we can act all important just like all the warriors and maybe get the names Blueblaze and Snowfire, just like we've always wanted!"

Bluepaw then got her idea. She nodded excitedly. "Okay, let's do it." Both the sisters approached the gooey objects slowly, and Bluepaw put her paw on the blue slime. When she put her paw away, she realised that the blue gooey slime was on her paw, and it was drying quickly! "Help, Snowpaw!" she cried.

Snowpaw laughed. "That's so **cool!"** She, too, put her paw on the gooey slime, but on the white one instead.

Soon the two sisters were enjoying putting paint on themselves, and soon they were covered in different coloured paint; Bluepaw in blue, Snowpaw in white.

…

"Great StarClan!" Pinestar exclaimed. "What in the world were you two doing?"

"We were putting Twoleg gooey slime on ourselves," Bluepaw explained.

"Yeah," Snowpaw admitted happily. "So, are you going to give us the names Blueblaze and Snowfire now? Huh?"

"No way!" Pinestar snapped. "I'll give you two the names Bluefur and Snowfur! That's the punishment you get for getting gooey slime on yourselves!" He stomped off and added, "Now get that stuff off you!" Then he disappeared.

…

"Ack! I can't get it off!"

"Neither can I, Snowfur, now what are we going to do?"

"And if feels icky too!"

"Oh no!"

**xX The End Xx**

**Author's Note: ****Hilarious, right? Well, I am laughing, so you all readers should be laughing too! So, that's the end of this chapter; I wonder when I will finish this story… perhaps once I'm done with every single cat character in Warriors! Hahaha! Well, now, I'll tell you which cat I'm going to do for my next chapter, and a bit of what will happen in the next chapter too, so get prepared for it with another drumroll… drumroll … drumroll… and, it's … BERRYNOSE! And I'll give my thanks to the person/ cat/ author/ reviewer/ whatever he/she is****who gave me this idea, and that is ****Rabbitygoodness! ****Thanks to all those who reviewed and I hope to update as soon as possible!**

_**xX Princess Of Xing Xx **_

**I'll call myself – for a nickname – xX PoX Xx now.**


	8. Berrynose

**How Berrynose Got His Warrior Name**

**PoX's Note: ****I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like, centuries! I've just been so busy, you can't imagine! Well, anyways, this is a funny fan fic about how Berrynose got his warrior name, and I hope you'll forgive me for my late update! So, here's our new chapter, oh, and, I'd still like some more suggestions. I have my future chapters planned quite well now, but only for a while.**

…

"You'll be having your assessment today to see how well your training is going," Brambleclaw told his apprentice, Berrypaw. "If all goes well, you'll become a warrior."

Berrypaw bounced around with excitement. "I can't wait!" he mewoed happily.

"Good." Brambleclaw nodded in approval. "You can start your assessment now."

Berrypaw bolted out of camp, leaving Brambleclaw to tail after him. The eager apprentice raced through the trees and halted, and he could hear Brambleclaw skidding to a halt a few mouse lengths away from him. Who cares, anyway? So he lifted his nose to scent the air and caught a whiff of something. It must be prey. So he stalked toward the scent and pounced on it.

SPLAT!

Bramblecalw burst from the bush. "Are you okay?" he demanded. "You're – AAAH! You're bleeding! Let me get Leafpool! Or Cinderpelt! Or whoever I can't remember who the heck is the medicine cat of the Clan right now…" He fainted.

Berrypaw sighed. It was just some berry juice on his nose. I mean, there was actually LOADS of berry juice on Berrypaw's face, and he wasn't bothered to clean it. The apprentice headed back to camp, ditching the unconscious Brambleclaw in the middle of the forest.

…

"AAAAH!"

"EEEEEK!"

"GAAAAAAH!"

"BLLOOOOOD!"

"AIEEEEEE!"

Berrypaw sighed with annoyance. "It's just berry juice," he snapped to Firestar, who was shivering. Sandstorm and Daisy had passed out, while the others were screaming.

"It's blood!"

"It's berry juice."

"BLOOD!"

"You idiot… If I say it's berry juice it's—"

"You're the idiot around here! Can't you see the blood dripping down your—"

"It's not blood! It's—"

"But it's RED, so that means—"

"Berry juice is red too, you—"

"No it isn't! Berry juice is—"

"—red and that's it! So just stop—"

"I'm pretty sure—"

"Just get it—"

"Don't talk to your leader like—"

"I don't care how I talk to you! Gosh! Just let me speak—"

"No, I—"

"Firestar, just understand that it's not—"

"It is—"

"Even if it is, why are you making a fuss about it? I mean—"

"Because that's A LOT of blood, and it can be—"

"I'm not going to die, okay? See? I'm not screeching with—"

"You don't have to be screeching with pain, you know!" Berrypaw yowled loudly. The whole camp echoed with his voice, and Firestar became deaf, like, literally.

…

"Because Berrypaw was so awesome in faking that he was bleeding—" Sandstorm began.

"I wasn't faking…" Berrypaw muttered.

"—and because Firestar is deaf and can't hear anything… I will have no choice but to give Berrypaw his warrior name."

"Hey!" Brambleclaw protested. "That's MY job!"

"Too bad," Sandstorm replied. "ANYWAYS, from this day onwards, this apprentice, Berrypaw, will be known as Berrynose, for faking—"

"—NOT FAKING!" Berrynose hissed.

"—that he was bleeding on his nose."

"Berrynose! Berrynose!" the Clan cheered.

"I guess it's not a bad name…" Berrynose meowed to himself.

"That's the first cat with that was happy that he or she got his or her warrior name," a random cat called Pox came up and meowed.

"Who the hell are you?" Berrynose demanded.

"Pox, the author of this story. Now bow down towards me, because I created this chapter."

"…what the hell?"

…

**PoX's Note: ****Was it good? Is it Okay? I'm dying to find out! Well, anyways, my Author's Notes are going to be short for a while, but anyways, so my next chapter is going to be about Ferncloud. This was being suggested by ****and ****Rabbitygoodness. ****Cookies for you two! Anyways, I know most of you are also dying for me to write about Squirrelflight, so I'll do that the chapter after Ferncloud. I'll thank all of the ones who suggested Squirrelflight in my next chapter. Thank you all for reading and this is PoX finishing off her chapter!**


	9. Ferncloud

**How Ferncloud Got Her Warrior Name  
**_** By: **__xX Kunai Alchemist Xx_

…

…

…

**Enjoy this story!**

…

…

…

**PoX's Note: ****I'm sorry if the previous chapter didn't meet your expectations. And I am also sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever! I hope that you didn't die of impatience or anything! Sorry! Sumimasen! Dui Bu Chi! When I said I was going to write a story about him, at that time, I had a brilliant idea that would make you die laughing. But guess what? I FORGOT. I actually FORGOT, can you believe that! Well, I hope that this chapter will make up for it! Please enjoy! Oh, and if this chapter isn't good either, I'm sorry. It's just that, I had to update sometime, you know. I'll make sure the Squirrelflight one in the next chapter will make you laugh to death!**

…

…

…

While the dog attack was raging on, Ashpaw and Fernpaw were assigned to guard camp from any dogs or at least, any living thing that would harm them and kill them.

"This sure seems like fun!" Fernpaw cried, totally excited.

"WHAT?" Ashpaw was shocked. "How could you say that? We're all at the brink of death!"

"Don't you get it?" Fernpaw asked excitedly. "We can show the world what we're made of!"

"Hmm… let's see… we're made of cat meat, blood, bones, umm… what else…"

"I didn't mean that, you daft furball!" snapped Fernpaw. "We can show everyone that we're strong! We can fight evil! We can rule the world one day! And – EEEEK!"

"What the hell are you screaming for?" Ashpaw asked, but when he saw the dog, he, too, screeched with shock. "Fernpaw! Do something! You said that it's fun! So go and KILL THAT THING!"

"OKAY!" Fernpaw shouted, and she held out her hands and all the ferns of the forest formed into a cloud. Ashpaw was so shocked that he totally passed out, while the dog was staring up with fear. "ATTACK!" the apprentice screeched as she threw the fern cloud towards the dog. He, she or it fell down, half-dead, and so Fernpaw did her fern cloud spell again and again until it totally died. Ashpaw yelped with happiness.

"You're awesome!" he gasped, only to widen his eyes with shock when Fernpaw used the fern cloud spell on him, and he died.

"Whoops," Fernpaw meowed cheekily. "I killed a cat." She padded over to where the rest of ThunderClan were hiding.

"Fernpaw!" Fireheart mewed, shocked. "I thought you were defending camp from dogs."

"We did," Fernpaw replied, "but I killed it."

"You did? When?"

"Just a while ago. With some fern cloud spell that I learnt when I was in witch school."

Fireheart stared at her as though she had just gone mental. "You went to a witch school? What's a witch? And what in the name of StarClan is a school?"

"A witch is someone who does magic," Fernpaw explained, shocked that someone older than her was so damn stupid. "And a school is where someone older than you teaches you something. Kind of like mentor and apprentice like."

"Ohh… but I still don't get it. What's magic?"

"You dumbass!" Fernpaw snapped with anger. This would just keep going on forever and she wouldn't even have time to tell him anything important about the dog attack and about Ashpaw. She cast her fern cloud spell on him and he died, both of shock and shock. Well, shock was mentioned twice but whatever.

"Haha!"m she laughed cockily, only to realise that every other cat in the Clan was screaming with terror at her, not because of the dogs.

"Evil!"

"Betrayer!"

"Liar!"

"LOSER!"

"WHO JUST CALLED ME A LOSER?" Fernpaw demanded, and she cast the biggest fern cloud spell over the entire Clan, and they all died.

"Whoops," Fernpaw meowed cheekily. "I killed a whole Clan of cats." She padded away, only to realise that all the dogs fled in fear and that there was no living ThunderClan cat left but her and Bluestar, who was going to die because she drowned herself in the river. Fernpaw quickly padded up to Bluestar. "The whole of ThunderClan is dead."

"That's your own fault," Bluestar snapped, "because you killed them all. But seeing that I'm going to die soon, and because you are the only one living in the Clan left, I ask of you to rebuild ThunderClan. And even though you are just an apprentice, I'll give you the warrior name of Ferncloud, and may you help me and every other cat that you killed by rebuilding the Clan." She died.

Ferncloud was utterly confused. "How am I supposed to rebuild a Clan?" But she rebuilded the Clan, which is why it is still alive to this day.

…

…

…

**PoX's Note: ****If this story didn't meet your expectations, sorry. I really mean it. I'm just trying my best. Well, Squirrelflight's chapter might take some time, but I'll put a lot more effort into it so that you WILL die laughing and that I will become the most funniest humour writer once again! LOL I'm just too ambitious. Well, so, thanks to all these people/ reviewers/ authors/ whatever you are who suggested Squirrelflight and here's the big cookies:**

**Gabalot**

**Lovely SOS**

**Wetstar**

**Moonfrost127**

**NellyAnderson 444**

**Eaglepebble**

**= BIG BIG BIG COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!**

**Oh, and cookies for the rest who reviewed! Don't think you got left out!**

**Well, if this chapter didn't meet your expectations, sorry about that. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :(**

**Anyways, if you do forgive me, thanks. I'll make sure the next chapter is funny!**


	10. Squirrelflight

**How Squirrelflight Got Her Warrior Name**

**PoX's Note: **Sorry for the really late update, and I know you're wondering why I put complete. That's because I don't know when I'll stop, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop NOW. Well, this author's note is going to be short because I know you're all dying to read the story, and here it is! Go Squirrelflight!

...

*Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw pad through the forest, looking for prey*

Leafpaw meowed, "Let's see who can catch a squirrel first!"

Squirrelpaw answered: "I'm going to get a squirrel faster than you can!"

Leafpaw sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

Squirrelpaw glared at her sister. "No, seriously. That's how I got my name. I was born catching squirrels."

Leafpaw laughed. "Mm-hmm... but I'm still going to catch a squirrel first!"

Squirrelpaw growled, "Fine then. Oh, look!"

*Leafpaw looks at where her sister was pointing*

Leafpaw was confused. "Huh? There's nothing... hey! You cheated!"

*Squirrelpaw runs away while looking for a yummy squirrel to catch*

Squirrelpaw laughed. "What a loser, my sister! She's a medicine cat apprentice! Of COURSE I'm going to get a squirrel first."

*Squirrelpaw looks up*

Squirrelpaw squeaked with glee. "Oh! A squirrel! Yippy! I'm SO going to win this game!"

*Squirrelpaw climbs up the tree*

*Leafpaw comes over*

Leafpaw shouted: "Hey! Why are you climbing?"

Squirrelpaw answered: "Squirrel!"

Leafpaw mewed, "I'm going to get it!"

*Leafpaw climbs the tree as well*

Squirrelpaw whined: "That's unfair, Leafpaw! I found the squirrel, so it's mine!"

*Squirrelflight attempts to claw at the squirrel*

*The squirrel runs away*

Squirrel snickered: "Ha! You can never catch me!"

Squirrelpaw asked, "Hey... did that squirrel just talk?"

Leafpaw shook her head and replied: "Nah. You just imagined that."

*Squirrelpaw shrugs and chases after the squirrel on the tree*

Squirrelpaw laughed and cried: "I've got you!"

Squirrel answered, quite loudly so that everyone in the whole entire world could hear: "NO YOU HAVEN'T!"

*Squirrel jumps into the next tree*

Squirrelpaw hissed, "Like I can't jump onto a tree, loser!"

Leafpaw cried, "Squirrelpaw! That's dangerous!"

Squirrelpaw replied as though Leafpaw was stupid. "No it isn't! And plus, once I catch this squirrel, Firestar will hold a warrior ceremony for me! He said so!"

Leafpaw stared at her sister, long and hard. "... you're making that up, aren't you?"

Squirrelpaw sighed. "... yes."

Squirrel shrugged. "Whatever. Just hurry up and try to catch me! You're not following the script that PoX gave us!"

Leafpaw came back to reality. "Oh yeah! Squirrelpaw, hurry up and catch it!"

Squirrelpaw answered: "OK! But I thought that you want to catch a squirrel as well?"

Leafpaw replied: "No, it doesn't say so."

Squirrelpaw sighed, frustrated, and answered: "But you're meant to say it!"

*Squirrelpaw runs after the squirrel*

*Leafpaw takes the script out*

Leafpaw murmered: "Let's see... Squirrelpaw asks me if I want to catch a squirrel, and I say... 'Right!' and run off..."

*Leafpaw runs away to find a squirrel*

Meanwhile...

Squirrelpaw laughed cockily. "You're all mine, squirrel!"

Squirrel squeaked: "I'd rather commit suicide than get eaten by you!"

Squirrelpaw replied: "Even if you commit suicide, I'm still going to eat you anyway, because you're dead."

Squirrel protested. "Yeah, but you can't catch me when I jump off a cliff, right?"

Squirrelpaw meowed. "I'll find a way."

*Squirrel looks behind itself and sees a huge cliff*

Squirrel said, "Farewell, my life!"

*Squirrel jumps off the tree*

Squirrelpaw gasped. "NOOO! My lunch! Wait for me!"

*Squirrelpaw jumps off the tree as well*

Meanwhile...

*Leafpaw pounced on a squirrel that was eating a nut*

Leafpaw mewed, "Got you!"

Meanwhile...

Squirrel sighed. "Now YOU'RE going to die as well, idiot!"

Squirrelpaw replied, "No! I just need to get you for lunch and then I can leave this cliff and return to camp so that I can be named a warrior!"

Squirrel sighed. "Sigh..."

*Squirrel hit a rock on the side of the cliff and died*

(Rest in peace, squirrel)

Squirrelpaw laughed. "Yes! Now you're dead! It'd be easier to catch you!"

*Squirrelpaw grabbed the squirrel*

Squirrelpaw murmured, "Now, I need to get back up..."

*Squirrelpaw continues falling*

Squirrelpaw yowled, "NO! How can I get up now? HELP!"

*StarClan heard her call and made her fly*

*Squirrelpaw lands safely on solid ground*

*But the squirrel had disappeared, because Squirrelpaw let it go while she was flying*

*And it turned out that Leafpaw was watching the whole time*

Leafpaw gasped. "Wow! You were flying! Too bad that I WON FIRST! "

Squirrelpaw said, "... shut up."

*The two sisters return to camp*

*Firestar listens to Leafpaw as she explains Squirrelpaw's flying*

Firestar stared in shock at Squirrelpaw. "My... that is so awesome! That means that StarClan wants me to make you a warrior immediately!"

Squirrelpaw glanced proudly at Firestar. "That's right!"

Firestar added, "... even though you didn't bring back that talking squirrel."

Squirrelpaw said, "... shut up."

Firestar meowed, "Umm... from this day onwards, you shall be known as... umm..."

Squirrelpaw sighed. "Does that mean that you haven't thought of a warrior name for me?"

Firestar answered, "Well, I was going to call you Squirrelloser, but then PoX said that was too stupid..."

Squirrelpaw hissed, "What a bastard you are, Firestar."

*Firestar takes out his script*

Firestar announced:" From this day onwards, you shall be known as... Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight protested: "Why do I have to be called that?"

Firestar replied, "Because it says so, on the script... wait! But that's what Erin Hunter called my daughter as well!"

*PoX magically comes down from the sky*

PoX said, "That's the whole point, idiot!"

*PoX magically disappears from the ground*

Squirrelflight meowed after a while, "... at least it's better than Squirrelloser."

Firestar said, "... shut up."

...

**PoX's Note: **... and there you have it. Is it good? Yes? Wow, you're very nice! Oh, and from now on, the next chapter for who I'm going to write a story about will be a mystery. Well, not exactly. I'll give you a hint, and if you get it right, then your name will show up in the next chapter! It means you're privileged, so feel happy. Now, for the next chapter, it's about a cat who was the medicine cat in the first book: Into The Wild. I gave you such a big hint, but in the future chapters, it will get harder, trust me. The winner will get a surprise that I will give out in the next chapter. That ends this chapter; goodbye and I will update soon, you can count on it!

...

**The End**


	11. Spottedleaf

**How Spottedleaf Really Got Her Medicine Cat Name  
**_**by: **__SuperCherry_

...

**PoX's Note: **Sorry for the late update! Which is why I've updated on **all my stories that are uncompleted. **Please do enjoy reading them as I prepare for the future chapters. I may not be able to update weekly now, but I will be updating, that's for sure. But I won't take as long as I was doing. My apologies again.

... I don't know why I sound so formal. Let's get back to the normal me! BOWZAH! I'm BACK! Woot woot! *fireworks* Now I'm just plain absurd, but I just feel like typing that. Now, back to the point... it was Spottedleaf, after all! You names are now mentioned just below this paragraph, along with a free gift:

**Queen Of The Pens – **Spottedleaf plushie! (First one for answering correctly)

**Fallenshadow962 – **Squirrelflight plushie (Second one for answering correctly)

**Patchkit – **Lollipop carved into Spottedleaf's head (Third for answering correctly)

**xXEaglewingXx – **COOKIE!

**MyrtleFalls – **COOKIE!

**Whitestar17 – **COOKIE!

**ShootinStar – **COOKIE!

**Mossfire436 – **COOKIE!

**Shadowclaw (iscool) – **COOKIE!

And also to a special reviewer who guessed and thought it was Yellowfang:

**WarriorsRULE – **Yellowfang lollipop

Shall we begin?

Story time!

...

*Spottedpaw padded around ThunderClan territory with Bluestar*

"Can you find the juniper berries at all?" Bluestar asked worriedly.

To her dismay, Spottedpaw shook her head. "No sign of it at all," she replied. "Spottedpaw think that something about the weather has affected the poor berries."

*Spottedpaw pads around, not knowing what to do*

*Bluestar followed her*

"Do you think the Clan would be able to survive without juniper berries?" Bluestar meowed.

Spottedpaw sighed. "It really depends," she replied honestly. "But Spottedpaw think she still do need some fresh ones. And it's not even leaf fall yet..."

"Let's head back," Bluestar suggested. "Who knows, we might be able to find some on our way back to camp."

But her voice was full of doubt, and it was obvious they wouldn't find any, anyway.

*Spottedpaw and Bluestar headed back to camp*

On the way to camp, however, Spottedpaw noticed something. "Spottedpaw spotted a spotted leaf!"

"Spotted...what?" Bluestar was confused.

"Spottedpaw spotted a spotted leaf!"

"You spotted a _what_?" Bluestar couldn't understand what the heck this medicine cat apprentice was saying.

"Spottedpaw. Spotted. A. Spotted. Leaf." Spottedpaw sighed frustratedly. "She says it's right there."

*Points at the top of a bush*

*Bluestar looks up*

"Oh. My. God," she breathed. "It really is a spotted leaf. Good spotting, Spottedpaw."

*Spottedpaw glowered with pride*

"Because of your excellent spotting," Bluestar continued, "I'll give you your warrior name now-"

*PoX appears out of nowhere*

"But this is happening too quick!" PoX protested. "Make it longer! Make it longer! MAKE IT LONGER!"

Bluestar was shocked. "It's too short?" she gasped.

"Y-E-S!" PoX shouted. "Now B-Y-E!"

*PoX disappears*

Bluestar muttered, "What is she, the Goddess of this Story?"

*PoX appears again*

"In fact, you're correct!" PoX said.

*PoX disappears again*

"... damn," Bluestar sighed.

*Bluestar turned to Spottedpaw, who was staring at her, dumbfounded*

Bluestar asked, "... what?"

"Spottedpaw is wondering what you're going to do after she has spotted a spotted leaf."

"But there's really nothing good about spotting a spotted leaf, because I can spot a spotted leaf too if I spotted carefully, Spottedpaw!" Bluestar answered.

"But Spottedpaw spotted the spotted leaf first, because you couldn't spot the spotted leaf without Spottedpaw's help!" Spottedpaw protested.

"Can we stop with the 'spot' words?" Bluestar snapped. "I am sick and tired of being sick and tired!"

"Spottedpaw is sick of Bluestar's jibber jabber and would like to get back to camp to treat Speckletail!" Spottedpaw meowed.

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Something about being tired of being sick, but Bluestar is not sick, anyway."

"Actually, I am."

*Bluestar coughed*

"... you're bluffing."

"... yeah."

*Bluestar stops fake coughing*

"Should we do your medicine cat ceremony thing now?" Bluestar asked.

"First of all," Spottedpaw said importantly, "only medicine cats are allowed to give medicine cat apprentices their medicine cat name. And secondly, Spottedpaw realised that we haven't even passed one thousand words yet."

"And how many words are we up to?"

"685, Bluestar," Spottedpaw answered.

"And what now?"

"692, Bluestar," Spottedpaw answered.

"And now?"

"Spottedpaw is getting angry because she even has to spot how many words are used," Spottedpaw growled.

"Yes, but I want to use as many words as possible so I can grant you your medicine cat name!"

"First of all," Spottedpaw repeated from what is said above, "only medicine cats are allowed to give medicine cat apprentices their medicine cat-"

"I'm sick and tired of hearing you speak such nonsense!" Bluestar snapped.

"Oh!" Spottedleaf sais suddenly.

"What?" Bluestar asked, her temples cracking with impatience.

"We've reached 800 plus words already!" Spottedpaw squealed, although it is not confirmed YET whether she's lying or not.

"Are you lying?"

"... I was, but now Spottedpaw has confirmed that this conversation has brought her and Bluestar above 800 words by 30, which is a huge improvement in her case." Spottedpaw nodded, as though she was a very important cat.

Which she wasn't.

"Now we can do the medicine cat name thingy?" Bluestar squeaked.

"First of all-"

"Shut up with that!" Bluestar snapped. "I shall call you Spottedleaf because you spotted a spotted leaf. Happy?"

Silence.

"Happy... ?"

More silence.

"Hey... are you even like... listening?" Bluestar asked.

"OMG Spottedleaf spotted another spotted leaf!" she gasped.

"... I guess she half-did and half-not," Bluestar grumbled, before seeing what Spottedleaf was looking at.

"It's so shiny and colourful!" Spottedleaf meowed. "It looks like it's going to explode..."

"W-wait..." Bluestar studied the 'spotted 3D leaf that was round' carefully. "This... this is no leaf! It's a bomb, you dummy!"

"What?"

"We're GONNA DIE!"

"WHAT?"

*BOOM*

-dead-

The End of their lives. Muahaha...

...

**PoX's Note:** Well... that was boring, but I'm really kind of rushing on writing right now. It's a race against time, no doubt. But please review and thanks for reading! Please enjoy your weekend!


	12. Sunfall

**How Sunfall REALLY Got His Warrior Name  
**_**by:**__SuperCherry_

...

**PoX's Note: **Yes, one day update! This is to make up for all the late updates. Now...almost 100 reviews! If we can get past 100, then we'll celebrate! Free cookies for everyone! Also, if we can reach 150, the 150th reviewer will win a super duper awesome prize from me! So do your best to win the prize!

Now, I realised I forgot to give you the hint in the last chapter, and I'll TRY NOT TO forget this chapter. If I do, immediately strangle me shouting, "Why did you forget? WHY DID YOU?" OK? Good. Signed. Approved. Now remember it. We're going to hurry up and continue reading! Enjoy!

...

Entering WindClan territory – _accidentally, that is – _Sunpaw padded around the bare hills, too excited about his warrior ceremony to even notice that he was trespassing on another Clan's territory. Obviously, it wasn't allowed, but Sunpaw was not aware of it. He was too busy thinking, _What is my warrior name going to be? Sunstriker?_

And it is not surprising that a WindClan cat had pounced on the stupid Sunpaw. The ThunderClan apprentice grunted with surprise as the attacker landed on him. Scrabbling furiously, Sunpaw managed to throw himself back to his paws to study his attacker.

It wasn't a WindClan cat, Sunpaw realised. It just carried a bit of the WindClan scent. It was a rogue, its fur matted and one ear torn. A fresh long wound along his flank told the ThunderClan apprentice that this rogue had recently got into a fight with someone. WindClan, probably.

"What are you doing here?" Sunpaw asked. "I know I'm trespassing, but you're a rogue. You should know-"

"How dare you and your cats attack me?" the rogue hissed. "Because of your actions, I'm just going to rip your throat out and feed you to the vultures!"

Sunpaw ducked as the rogue just randomly leaped on top of the apprentice. He quickly bolted forward before he got squashed by the rogue and whirled around, claws unsheathed as the attacker fell onto the floor.

The ThunderClan apprentice realised he just won. The rogue wasn't even screwed to sit up anymore, due to his weakness and tiredness.

"Give up now, eh?" Sunpaw meowed teasingly. "Didn't know that an apprentice like me could actually defeat a scrawny-looking cat like you. Although it does make sense," he added to himself. "After all, rogues don't even know how to fight and all they do is act all cool and strong when they're actually just helpless-"

"If all you're going to do all day is mock me," the rogue snarled, "then how about you quickly do the death blow first before you continue on? This is _not _music to my ears, I tell you."

Sunpaw replied: "Well, I'm doing vice versa. Know what that means?"

"Obviously!" the rogue snapped back. "It means – the sun! We're gonna die! NOOOOO!"

The apprentice sighed impatiently. "Look, if you don't know what it means, then you should just admit it. Now because you lied, I'm going to give you a massive lecture on what vice versa means and how you can remember it and whatever you need to know about that word."

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no," the rogue stammered. "I know what it means. I'm just saying...the SUN! We're GONNA DIE! It's FALLING! LOOK UP! LOOK UP!"

"Can you just shut up about the sun?" Sunpaw hissed. "Now, as I was saying...whew! Isn't it hot right now! I wonder what the temperature is..." He glanced up, and his expression turned into a sheer of horror. "OH-ME-GOSH!" he cried. "We ARE GOING TO DIE! WHAT TO DO? WHAT TO DO?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" the rogue replied, terrified out of his fur. "MAYBE WE SHOULD RUN BEFORE WE DIE!"

"BUT TO RUN WHERE?" Sunpaw shrieked back.

"RUN TO SOMEWHERE WITH FRIGGIN' WATER AND HIDE IN THE WATER!" the rogue answered, eyes wide.

"BUT THEN WE'D STILL DIE BECAUSE OF THE HEAT, IDIOT!" Sunpaw snapped back, still scared.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" the rogue demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sunpaw yowled. "BY THE WAY, I DIDN'T EVEN CATCH YOUR NAME."

The rogue was surprised. "YOU DIDN'T? WELL, MY NAME IS DEATH, AND WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"I KNOW!" Sunpaw cried. "AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY WE'RE JUST STANDING HERE TALKING! WE SHOULD RUN!"

"WHY IS THE SUN NOT GETTING ANY CLOSER, ANYWAY?" Death howled.

Silence as the land sizzled.

"I...DON'T KNOW," Sunpaw replied slowly, "BUT I THINK IT'S BECAUSE THE SUN IS QUITE FAR AWAY FROM EARTH."

"HOW COME YOU'RE SO SMART?" Death asked curiously.

"I DON'T KNOW."

"AND HOW COME WE'RE STILL STANDING HERE?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"AND HOW COME YOU'RE SO FRIGGIN' CALM?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

The territory suddenly felt even hotter than usual, and now Sunpaw and Death were going mad.

"MY TAIL IS BURNING!" Death complained.

"BUT YOU CAN STILL LIVE WITHOUT A TAIL!" Sunpaw snapped.

"LIKE WE'RE GOING TO LIVE ANYWAYS!" Death protested, hissing back with a loud voice.

"...TRUE," Sunpaw admitted, "BUT THEN WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT YOUR TAIL IF YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE GOING TO DAMN DIE HERE? YOU SHOULD JUST STOP COMPLAINING AND KNOCK THAT COMMON SENSE PROPERLY INTO THAT PEA-SIZED BRAIN OF YOURS!"

Now it was so obvious that the sun was growing larger, indicating that it was getting closer to earth. Now they were really panicking. But still they stood still, paralysed, not even reacting. If Toadfoot in **Truth Or Dare **was here he'd be laughing his head off at them before fleeing for his own life. (Read **Truth Or Dare **to understand what I mean! And I'll update on that story soon, too!)

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Sunpaw panicked.

"SAME HERE!" Death yowled.

Suddenly...BOOM!

**Breakk~~**

"ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Death asked, shivering.

Sunpaw blinked open his eyes. The heat was overwhelming now. Sunpaw seemed to be getting cooked _literally_ by something. He tried to stand up, but something as heavy as anything held him down, and he started writhing frantically, wondering what it was.

"Why can't I move?" Sunpaw demanded to Death. "What's even on top of me, anyway?"

"T...the sun," Death whispered. "You're...the sun...is on top of you...yet you're still...alive."

"WHAT?" Sunpaw shrieked. "I'm still alive even though the friggin' sun is on top of me? And even if I'm still alive, as you said, you should have died too!"

"Oh yeah..." Death looked up thoughtfully. "...hey? The sun is still up there, yet the heat is so terrifyingly hot..." he started muttering to himself.

Sunpaw was shocked. The sun was still up in the sky? He looked up, but the big supposedly called 'sun' was still not refusing to move. He started moving here and there, trying to kick his legs free, but he couldn't budge. He glared at Death, who was still looking up.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me out of this thing?"

Death turned around. He grinned, which made Sunpaw want to sink his claws into that traitor rogue's face.

"Of course..._not," _he added mischievously. "Why would I? I'm a rogue; rogue's never show mercy to other cats. And I'm definitely not going to help a scrawny-looking cat like _you._" He whipped around and walked away.

Then died, because he fell into a deep hole that was somehow there.

"LOL," Sunpaw muttered. "What an idiot. Not looking where he was going."

Now Sunpaw was trapped under the 'sun'. However he tried to break free, nothing was working, until nighttime, when the 'sun' suddenly melted into thin air, and that enabled the apprentice to move again. He returned to camp, legs sore and painful and panting.

He was shocked to see what he found.

Dead bodies.

Why?

Because...

Because?

Because.

Because of what?

Because of the sun, you dope!

Sunpaw thought of many things at once. Then he hissed, "Stupid sun. Now I'm going to rule over ThunderClan by myself and build it up again. I'll name myself Sunfall until I receive my warrior name at that *beeping* Moonstone and then *beeping* become leader and return to my *beeping* damaged home and then *beeping* restore it somehow. *beep* that *beeping* *beepwit* and *beep* this and *beep* that and *beeping beep* it and..."

**Discontinued due to use of language. Thank you for reading. You may continue to read the end.**

In the end, Sunfall couldn't get granted his nine lives _yet _because of his use of language and thrown insults to StarClan and the sacred place, the Moonstone in Mothermouth. But he got his nine lives eventually, once he apologised and brought in loners, kittypets and rogues into the Clan to rebuild it.

**The End. For real.**

...

**PoX's Note: **Funny? Well, I'll find out in the reviews. Now we must hurry up and get those 100 reviews, because I'm competing against the Gem Alchemist to get past her on her reviews. So I appreciate everyone who will help let me defeat the Gem Alchemist. She's got like, 30 more than me now, but I'll overpower her!

Now, the hint for the next chapter: Mother of one of the Three. Mother of the youngest of the Three, as I should say. Now, get it right, and your name is to be shown in the next chapter with a prize next to your name! It's a surprise prize, and it'll be a good one, guaranteed. Thank you for reading and please review with anything but flames! They'll be reported.


	13. Whitewing

**How Whitewing REALLY Got Her Warrior Name**

**PoX's Note:** Yes, Pen Name change, but the reason will be in my profile. It's a good reason too. A quick update this is, but we're so close to getting past the Gem Alchemist! We've got 112 reviews, she's got 125. Although when she updates, I've got to update, or else she'll get more than me. After all, she's got her fans too, as I've got mine. But now, the dark side shall rise and we'll win! Muahaha!

Yes, this is Whitewing today as says at the top, and the winners are offered their prize:

1st place: XxPieInYaFacexX – Whitewing plushie! Whitewing gold trophy!

2nd place: Dragonclaw11 – Whitewing lollipop! Whitewing silver trophy!

3rd place: xXEaglewingXx – Whitewing bronze trophy!

MyrtleFalls – COOKIE!

Queen Of The Pens – COOKIE!

dizzydaydreamer – COOKIE!

arceus100 – COOKIE!

Thanks to all those who reviewed for me to get past 100 reviews! I'd also like to thank the 100th reviewer, **XxPieInYaFacexX**! You get a free Skywatcher gold trophy and a plushie as well as a cookie jar full of cookies! Now, shall we move on?

...

Whitepaw entered the forest alone, wondering what to do. After all, she wasn't assigned to do anything, and her mentor was sick.

_Bummer, _she thought. _Today I'm going to do nothing._

It was about half a moon before she could be a warrior, and Whitepaw couldn't wait!

Suddenly the scent of a bird was nearby. Whitepaw swirled around – slowly – and saw a white bird perched on a fence.

_A dove! _She thought. _Something at last!_

Without thinking she leaped at the dove. It squawked, frightened, and suddenly spoke.

"You will be cursed for killing me!" it spat.

Whitepaw wasn't surprised. She wasn't even thinking when she hissed back, "Says who?" and she gave it the death blow.

But not before it added, "Wings you shall grow, feline!"

The ThunderClan apprentice snorted. "Cats don't fly! If we had wings we'd be dancing with joy!"

Then it was dead after a few struggles and flying feathers.

Whitepaw returned to camp, the dove clamped firmly in her jaws. She was very proud of what she had caught.

On her way to camp, Whitepaw felt a tingling sensation on her back and soon it felt a bit painful.

_It's probably a tick or something,_ she thought. _I'll ignore it until I get back to camp._

As she squeezed through the tunnel, she found it quite hard to. Her back wouldn't let her move! There was _definitely _something on her back.

But she still managed to make it out of the tunnel, but only to meet astonished eyes.

"W-what?" Whitepaw stammered. She felt really awkward.

"Y-y-y-your b-b-b-b-back..." Dustpelt whispered, paralysed with shock.

"It's grown..._wings,_" Ferncloud added, her voice barely audible.

Now the poor ThunderClan apprentice was really terrified. Was the dove's words really true?

Only then was she shocked that a bird could speak.

Quickly, she twisted her head around.

It was true.

She really had grown wings.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Whitepaw screeched, her fur rising, making her look twice her normal size.

Sandstorm flattened her ears, trying to keep out the noise. "SHUT UP, WHITEPAW!" she yowled. "SCREAMING WON'T HELP!"

"BUT YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO, SANDSTORM!" Brackenfur meowed loudly over the noise.

"SAME TO YOU!" Sandstorm flashed back.

"W-W-W-W-WINGS!" Whitepaw went on howling, still in hysteria about the fact that she had wings as the dove had predicted, cursing her.

"HOLD IT!"

Firestar's yowl rang across camp. Whitepaw stopped screeching and started to sniff.

"What are we to do..." Squirrelflight meowed, glancing sympathetically at the small apprentice.

_I don't need your pity, _Whitepaw thought sourly, _because it won't help take off these wretched wings!_

"Leave her be," Ashfur mewed. "She wants her peace and quiet."

"OK..." Squirrelflight moved over to another spot.

"What happened?" Firestar demanded to Whitepaw once all the cats were settled.

"A d-dove cursed me..." Whitepaw explained miserably. "A-and...it told me...that I was to...grow wings..."

"A dove _told _you?" Sorreltail's eyes widened.

Whitepaw nodded. "I...I pounced on the bird and before I killed it the dove said that I would be cursed for killing it. I thought it was complete nonsense." She sniffed again. "But I'm wrong..."

The Clan was surprised when Longtail sighed impatiently.

"It's so easy to get rid of them," he growled.

Whitepaw and a few other cats immediately leaped to their paws. "H-how?" Whitepaw demanded.

"We simply claw it off," Longtail replied.

"We simply...WHAAAT?" Birchpaw sprang up. "Have you gone absurd?"

"It's common sense, dude," Longtail answered, quite calmly.

"But she'll DIE!" Birchpaw protested. "DIE! AND WE JUST SETTLED HERE AT THE LAKE!"

"And we need all the paws we can get," Brambleclaw added, his voice low.

"True," Sandstorm agreed. She turned to Whitepaw. "She'll be of use with those wings, huh?"

Whitepaw hissed with rage. "I don't _want _these wings!" she snapped. "Now take them off!"

"You'll lose a lot of blood," Cinderpelt warned from where she sat, Leafpaw next to her.

"Yeah!" Birchpaw meowed. "Everyone knows-"

"That you have feelings for her," Thorncloud finished.

Awkward silence.

"You WHAT?" Whitepaw demanded.

"Hm?" It was obvious Birchpaw was embarrassed, but he pretended he didn't hear. "I what?"

"You like me?"

"Pfft," Birchpaw replied, spitting, "of course _not_! Who said that?"

"Me," Thorncloud replied proudly.

"Why do you-"

"BUURP."

Every cat looked up to see Firestar stuffing his face with cookies. Once realising that there was silence, he looked down, crumbs falling.

"Eh? O-oh..." he got to his feet and pushed the cookie jar away. "Umm...so where were we?"

"You have...the cookie...jar..." Brambleclaw gasped.

"I want a cookie!" Squirrelflight whined.

"How come you didn't tell us that you had the cookie jar?" Leafpaw demanded.

"You'd steal-"

"WHAT ABOUT MY FRICKIN' WINGS?" Whitepaw yowled.

"Huh?" Dustpelt looked at her, confused. "You don't have your wings anymore."

"Say what?"

It was true. The wings were gone.

"Why'd it disappear?"

"I don't know..." Ashfur answered.

"Hey...where's the dove that I caught?" Whitepaw asked.

It was nowhere to be found.

Then...

"BUURP!"

Again everyone looked up. Firestar was finishing off the dove.

Now it made sense. The curse was broken because the dove had been eaten.

But what would happen to Firestar?

"I...think I feel a tingling sensation happening on my back," Firestar meowed, scratching his back.

"Oh no..." Whitepaw whispered.

And he grew wings.

A problem after another.

**BREAK**

In the end, after half a moon, Whitepaw was known as Whitewing for growing white wings.

Firestar's wings soon disappeared after he 'poo-ed' the wretched thing out.

The poo soon disappeared and no one grew the wings.

**THE END**

...

**PoX's Note: **Good story? Hope so. Now, we shall rise and defeat the Gem Alchemist once and for all! (Please note that my Alchemist name is the Water Alchemist, so you can call me Water Alchemist or WA or even Water. I'm fine) Anyways, the next clue for the next chapter is: **RiverClan deputy, then became leader in Fading Echoes**. Big hint, that one, but I have freebies to give out to all! First place gets the first prize, and the **150****th**** reviewer **shall receive an awesome prize! Thanks for reading and goodbye!


	14. Mistyfoot

**How Mistyfoot REALLY Got Her Warrior Name**

**PoX's Note: **BACK FROM SOMEWHERE! NOW IT'S UPDATING TIME! I SOO MISS YOU ALL! *sniffs, teary-eyed* Well, wait . . . I'm not meant to be crying. You're all probably wondering where the HECK I have been. Well, the answer: holidays, mental writer's block on a certain story and umm, I kind of . . . left FanFiction-ish *ashamed* ANYWAY, I want to change that topic into a much more brighter one. I'VE UPDATED! *dances around* Because all my author-friends have updated (except a certain one I will not name [so I don't shame her either]), I've decided to as well. And here I am! So, before I get off the topic, I'm going to STOP typing after this sentence my long author's note and then move on to the winner's and then the story!

**Obviously most of you know that the answer is Mistyfoot from last update's answer! And the winners will be announced below:**

**1****st**** Place: **Dragonclaw11 – Mistyfoot plushie and a Mistyfoot golden trophy!

**2****nd**** Place: **xXEaglewingXx – Mistyfoot lollipop and Mistyfoot silver trophy!

**3****rd**** Place: **dizzydaydreamer – Mistyfoot bronze trophy!

xXPieInYaFaceXx – COOKIE!

arceus100 – COOKIE!

Tacos are the BEST – COOKIE!

Pineapples-Go-KABOOM-Loves-HP – COOKIE!

Mothstar – COOKIE!

Dawnshine – COOKIE!

dragonstar16 – COOKIE!

Claire – COOKIE!

GlimmerIcewood – COOKIE!

Iceshadow of ShadowClan – COOKIE!

Pokemonfreak1144 – COOKIE! That's a prize ;)

Moonfrost127 – COOKIE!

Queen Of The Pens – COOKIE!

SpottedXStorm4ever – COOKIE!

Wow! That's a lot of cookies to hand out! Oh, and as **WarriorsRULE **advised me to do . . . **COME AND JOIN THE DARK SIDE! WE HAVE COOKIES! *wink* **Trust me; they have HEAPS of cookies, and then we can just eat as much as we want! (Like Firestar did in the previous chapter). Back to the point, let the chapter BEGIN!

**. . . V . . .**

Mistypaw slept deeply after a long day of hunting and battle training. She never thought that she would miss sleeping any time she wanted in the nursery.

'_I didn't know being an apprentice would also mean getting tired and never being able to rest properly,' _she thought before she closed her eyes.

. . .

"Open your eyes, Mistypaw," someone meowed, and Mistypaw felt a sharp prod on her left.

Leaping up to her feet, Mistypaw turned to face the cat who had disturbed her from her sleep.

It was a black cat with amber eyes. Probably a tom.

"I'm NEVER going to enjoy my rest peacefully, am I?" Mistypaw complained, annoyed.

The black tom blinked, looking totally innocent. "I'm sorry," he meowed, not looking sorry at all.

Mistypaw groaned. "Look, I don't have time for you. I'm going back to –"

It was only then when Mistypaw realised that she was in a dream.

Glancing back at the amused tom she asked warily, "And who might YOU be?"

"Oh, someone," the black tom shrugged. "Not that it matters."

"Oh YEAH it does!" Mistypaw snapped. "Before I speak to someone, I got to know their NAME first!"

"I got to as well, so what's your name?" The black tom was clearly enjoying himself.

Mistypaw hissed, and then snarled, "I asked first! Now ANSWER IT!"

"Pretty she-cats first."

Mistypaw spat, "EXCUSE ME? Do I LOOK like a pretty she-cat to you?"

The black tom purred. "So you're either referring yourself as an ugly she-cat or a tom?" he asked oh-so-sweetly.

"I'm saying I look ordinary!" Mistypaw meowed loudly. "Now answer my question!"

"I already said my name. It's Someone," the tom replied.

Mistypaw snorted. "Haha. Very funny," she meowed sarcastically. "Now tell me your real name."

"Someone" sighed, now a bit impatient. "I'm telling you, it's Someone," he protested. "I don't know why my mother named me that, but I just am Someone."

"Is this the time where I believe you?" Mistypaw asked, her voice in a hissing tone. "Stop lying. You look like a Night or a Flash. Not Someone."

"Will you ever listen?" "Someone" snapped. "My name is really Someone. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be shocked about my presence?"

"Why should I be surprised at the sight of someone in my dream?"

"Ah, so now you believe my name is Someone."

Mistypaw sighed frustratedly. "I meant the OTHER someone. Not the false name Someone."

"Someone" shook his head. "My name does not matter in this case, but yours does, although you do not wish to tell me."

"I will after you tell me yours," Mistypaw answered immediately. "And how does my name matters?"

"You do know that you're going to receive a warrior name tomorrow?" "Someone" (the reason it's in "" is because Mistypaw still doesn't believe that's his name) asked.

Mistypaw blinked, surprised. "Really?" She felt excitement bubbling up inside of her.

"Yes," "Someone" confirmed. "However, it will be a warrior name that you do not wish to have."

"And what warrior name would I not want?" Mistypaw meowed. "I wouldn't even mind 'Mistybreath' as my warrior name."

"Is your breath misty?"

"Who said it was? I was just pointing out an example!"

"Someone's" eyes glinted with amusement. "Now I know your name. It's Mistypaw; isn't it?"

Mistypaw cursed. "Mouse-dung!" she spat. She glared at "Someone". "Fine; I told you. Now what the HECK is your name?"

"Someone."

"Liar! What a huge lie!"

"I speak the truth and nothing but the truth."

"That is another lie, mouse-brain!"

"Someone" shrugged. "Then don't believe me. Now, I am here to help you. If you want to have a good warrior name that everyone would like, then how about you do as I say?"

"I already told you that I don't mind any type of warrior name at the moment!" What a stupid tom he was! Mistypaw snarled, "And how can you change my warrior name?"

"I just can, because I'm awesome," "Someone" meowed simply.

Mistypaw rolled her eyes. "Sure," she meowed sarcastically. "Now, if this warrior name is so bad, then what is it?"

"That I cannot tell you," "Someone" answered. "Because if I do, your name will become that."

"No it won't. I'll steer it clear from that name."

"Someone" sighed, defeated. "Fine. If you think so. Your name will be Mistyfoot."

"What's so horrible about that name?" Mistypaw asked. "It's better than Mistybreath, that's for sure."

"You will regret that you ever asked, Mistypaw," "Someone" warned. "But you asked for it."

"I don't mind that name," Mistypaw meowed. "I'll just do nothing and get that name. It's actually a pretty good name."

"Someone" suddenly snapped. "You don't understand! You – argh. Fine. Get that name."

"But how do you know for sure I'll get that name?"

"Because . . . just look at your feet."

Mistypaw frowned. "What's wrong with my feet?"

"I told you to look at it. Look at it, and then you will find out." "Someone" turned around and looked like he couldn't contain his laughter.

Mistypaw – still suspicious at "Someone" – slowly glanced downwards.

And guess what?

Her feet . . . they were suddenly all . . .

. . . Misty.

Mistypaw yelped in surprise and dabbed her paw on the ground. "What happened to my feet?"

"Someone" shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I think StarClan just wants to punish you because you refused to believe my name is Someone."

"Fine! Fine!" Mistypaw shrieked. "Your name is Someone! Now please get the mist off! I'm trying to get it off . . . but it won't get off!"

"Someone" sighed. "It won't wear off until after Leopardstar grants you your warrior name, Mistyfoot."

"No!"

But Someone (finally accepted his name was that) had disappeared.

. . .

"Great StarClan! Mistypaw; WAKE UP!"

Mistypaw groaned, kneading her paws. She slowly blinked open her eyes and met the shocked faces of Stonepaw – her brother – and Leopardstar herself.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled, and then suddenly the dream replayed in her head. She sprang to her paws and looked at her feet.

Yes; they were still . . .

. . . Misty.

"I-I-I . . . woke u-up and s-saw y-you like t-th-that . . ." Stonepaw stuttered. "I c-couldn't believe . . . i-it."

"I can't believe it either," Leopardstar meowed, her eyes round with surprise. "What happened to you?"

Mistypaw glared at both of them. "I know who did it!" she declared.

"Who?" the apprentice and leader asked in unison.

"Someone! It was Someone who did it!"

To Mistypaw's dismay, Leopardstar looked like she was biting back her laughter even at a critical situation like this. "Funny. We obviously know someone did this."

"No! I mean it! It was Someone! SOMEONE!"

"Yes, yes, we know."

"S-sister . . . stop making jokes at a time like this," Stonepaw stammered. "What I'm looking at . . . misty paws . . . during Greenleaf . . . it's just weird."

"Perhaps it's a sign," Leopardstar meowed. "Maybe StarClan wants me to name you Mistyfoot on your warrior ceremony."

"NOO!" Mistypaw wailed. "I don't want to be called that! Call me Mistybreath instead!"

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes. "I cannot change what StarClan declares for me to do," she meowed.

"That makes sense," Stonepaw agreed.

"I'm serious! Someone did this to me!" Mistypaw screeched.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Leopardstar howled.

There was an eerie silence afterwards.

"Good; now I await the warrior ceremony for you both eagerly," Leopardstar meowed, and she left the den without another word.

Awkward silence followed. Then . . .

"I can't wait for our warrior ceremony," Stonepaw meowed excitedly.

"NOOO!"

**. . . V . . .**

**PoX's Note: **Oh poor Mistypaw! Someone had found a very good name. And I believe Mistyfoot is a better name than Mistybreath, but whatever. Anyway, what do you think? I hope it met your standards, whatever your standards are. A funny story? I hope I passed the test. Maybe. Whatever. Back to the point, let's guess next chapter's cat together with the hint: **Former ShadowClan medicine cat before becoming ThunderClan's medicine cat. **Such an easy hint. *sigh* Anyway, maybe will update next week!


End file.
